Un cliquetis de gâchette
by Kalincka
Summary: "Il avait suffi d'une détonation, d'un cliquetis de gâchette, pour que la vie de Nathan Drake éclate en mille morceaux."


_... Oh mon dieu. Je viens tout juste de finir Uncharted 3 avec mon frère, et je sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Je me suis juste dit "Kali', il faut que t'écrive quelque chose sur ce jeu" et... Ceci est arrivé. J'avais jamais été aussi bouleversée par le scénario d'un jeu vidéo auparavant, mais la relation père/fils entre Drake et Sully réduit mes feels en petits morceaux._

_Je tiens juste à préciser, ceci est une deathfic, je déconseille aux personnes dépressives de lire. Cet OS ne fait qu'une page word, mais il est pas joyeux. À bon entendeur !_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Uncharted 3 ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Amy Hennig et Naughty Dog d'après mon ami Wikipédia._**

* * *

Il suffit d'un moment d'inattention. Un seul, et tout bascule.

Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient trouvé l'Antlantis des Sables, ils l'avaient enfin trouvée, cette cité perdue et pour laquelle ils avaient fait tant de sacrifices.

Drake s'émerveillait encore de la beauté de la ville désertique, la sensation de l'eau qu'il avait bue quelques secondes plus tôt apaisant sa gorge asséchée. Mais lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour échanger un regard victorieux avec Sully, il avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il avait suffi d'une détonation, d'un cliquetis de gâchette, pour que la vie de Nathan Drake éclate en mille morceaux.

Il voit son père adoptif chanceler, il le rattrape dans ses bras sans vraiment réaliser. Il ne comprend pas encore, l'euphorie d'avoir atteint son but et l'incompatibilité d'un coup de feu à ce moment précis se mélangeant dans son esprit comme une barrière mentale. Sans vraiment réaliser, presque par instinct, il remonte sa main dans le dos de Sully, et un frisson traverse son échine quand il sent le liquide poisseux qu'il a l'habitude de côtoyer depuis le début de ses aventures se déposer sur ses doigts.

Mais Drake ne comprend toujours pas, parce que c'est impossible. Sully ne peut pas mourir, ils ont réussi. Ils avaient trouvé l'Antlantis des Sables, et ils étaient en sécurité, maintenant.

… Pas vrai ?

Le déclic ne se fait que quand il rencontre le regard de son mentor. Ses yeux le contemplent pendant un instant, une lueur perdue au fin fond des prunelles bleues, avant qu'un voile ne passe dessus. Et là, Drake comprend.

Et toutes les barrières cèdent. Elles se brisent et s'effondrent dans un fracas mental assourdissant, tandis que le corps de son partenaire de toujours semble s'affaisser contre lui, ses dernières ressources vitales le quittant comme une rivière dont on aurait abaissé le barrage. Un typhon se déchaîne dans le corps de l'aventurier qui n'est plus que ce gamin perdu en Colombie et qui voit son premier et seul ami mourir.

Tous ses souvenirs tourbillonnent dans sa tête tandis qu'il sent Sully tomber contre lui, et qu'il ne peut que l'accompagner dans sa chute afin qu'il n'heurte pas le sol trop brutalement. Et lorsque la tête de son mentor touche le sol, le reste de ses limites mentales cède. L'émotion remonte, foudroyante, et le percute avec la force d'un camion, pendant qu'il échange un dernier regard avec les yeux presque vitreux et mourants qui le fixent d'un air désolé.

— Sully… ?

Sa question reste sans réponse. L'étincelle dans les orbes bleues s'éteint, balayée par la mort, emportée à cause de la balle d'un revolver.

— Sully !

L'appel est vain, il le sait, il le sent, mais Drake continue. Parce que malgré tout, il veut voir son mentor se relever et lui dire d'aller buter ces connards qui viennent de lui tirer dessus. Il veut voir le visage à peine marqué par la vieillesse retrouver son expression joviale, et il veut encore entendre sa voix l'appeler « Petit » d'un ton bourru mais cachant une affection profonde.

Mais Victor Sullivan ne se relève pas, et ne se relèvera plus jamais. Et même les larmes qui tombent et s'écrasent sur sa chemise rouge en écho à une douleur ravageuse, les larmes d'un gamin venant de perdre tous ses repères, ne sauraient le faire revenir.


End file.
